The invention relates to a method and an equipment for packet prioritization when routing data packets.
FIG. 1 shows the parts of a mobile system that are relevant to the invention. Mobile Stations MS communicate with Base Transceiver Stations BTSn over an air interface Um. The base transceiver stations are controlled by Base Station Controllers BSC associated with Mobile Switching Centres MSC. A subsystem controlled by a base station controller BSC, including the base transceiver stations BTS controlled by the system, is called a Base Station Subsystem BSS. The interface between the exchange MSC and the base station subsystem BSS is called an A interface. The part of the mobile system that is on the MSC side of the A interface is called a Network Subsystem NSS. The interface between the base station controller BSC and the base transceiver station BTS, in turn, is called an Abis interface. The mobile switching centre MSC connects incoming and outgoing calls. It performs similar functions as an exchange of a Public Switched Telephone Network PSTN. In addition to these, it also performs functions that are typical of mobile communication only, such as subscriber location management, in cooperation with the subscriber registers of the network, which are not shown separately in FIG. 1.
A conventional radio connection used in digital mobile systems is a circuit-switched connection, which means that resources allocated to a subscriber are reserved for the connection concerned for the entire duration of the call. A General Packet Radio Service GPRS is a new service designed for digital mobile systems, such as the GSM system. The packet radio service is described in ETSI specifications TC-TR-GSM 02.60 and 03.60. The packet radio service makes it possible to offer the user of a mobile station MS a packet-form radio connection effectively utilizing radio resources. On a packet-switched connection, radio resources are reserved only when speech or data is to be sent. The speech or data is collected in packets of a certain length. When a packet like this has been transmitted over the air interface Um, and the transmitting party does not immediately have a new packet to send, the radio resource can be released to other subscribers.
The system of FIG. 1 comprises a separate Serving GPRS Support Node or SGSN 15, which controls the operation of the packet data service on the network side. The control comprises, for example, logging the mobile station on and off the system, location updating of the mobile station, and routing of the data packets to the correct destination. In the present application, xe2x80x98dataxe2x80x99 is interpreted widely to mean any information transmitted in a digital mobile system, for example speech encoded in digital form, data transmission between computers, or telefax data. An SGSN node can be in connection with a base transceiver station BTS, a base station controller BSC or a mobile switching centre MSC, or it may be separate from them. The interface between an SGSN node and a base station controller BSC is called a Gb interface.
Information, such as control signalling and speech or other data is transmitted in the packet network by GPRS frames. Each frame F comprises a header 1 and a data part 2. (In addition, frames transmitted over the air interface, in particular, typically contain different bit patterns for synchronization, but this kind of frame parts are not essential to the invention.) In order that the system would know which mobile station has sent the frame, the header 1 comprises an identity identifying the mobile station, for example a Temporary Logical Link Identity TLLI. When a mobile station registers in the GPRS network, the network gives the mobile station a TLLI identity for use during the GPRS connection. After the GPRS connection, the same TLLI identity can be reassigned to some other mobile station.
In the header 1, it is also sometimes possible to use a Network Layer Service access point Identity NLSI as well as the TLLI identity to indicate the application protocol used by the mobile station.
In a packet radio network it is possible to imagine a situation in which a subscriber using a personal computer PC communicates with another computer 14 through a packet network 10, data network 11, router 13 and a local area network LAN. One long data transmission or several short consecutive data transmissions are in progress between the computers PC and 14, for example using the Internet FTP protocol. Simultaneously, the user of the computer PC or some other subscriber initiates an interactive session, for example using the Internet Telnet protocol. If the packets of each interactive session had to wait at the nodes over the connection for the termination of the long data transmission, then the response times would grow so long in the interactive session that it would no longer be sensible to use the service.
Network operators typically define several different qualities of service QoS in such a way that the propagation delay in a higher quality of service (and possibly also the probability for packet loss) is smaller than in a lower quality of service. In this invention, the most important parameter associated with a quality of service is the propagation delay. The operator may define e.g. three qualities of service for which two propagation delays TAVE and T95, have been defined, of which the former (TAVE) defines an average propagation delay of a packet in the operator""s network and the latter (T95,) defines such a delay that 95 percent of the packets are transmitted by a smaller delay than T95. The correspondence between qualities of service and propagation delays could be e.g. as follows:
(Obviously, these values only serve as an example. There may be more than three qualities of service, the median can be used instead of an arithmetic average, and instead of 95 percent, other percentages may also be used.)
A network operator""s problem is associated with the fact that traffic volumes show great variations depending on the time of day, and randomly. The traffic also shows a continuous, often noteworthy increase. Typically a subscriber signs a contract with an operator concerning a given quality of service and the maximum delays corresponding to the quality of service. As traffic increases (occasionally or permanently), the delays experienced by the subscriber exceed the maximum values set on said quality of service. The subscriber makes a complaint to the operator who has to allocate more telecommunication resources. As the number of users and the traffic increase, the loop recurs. It would be advantageous for the operator to stretch the existing transmission capacity as far as possible, thus enabling new investments to be postponed and newer technique being acquired in connection with the investments.
On the basis of the above, it is the object of the invention to provide a method and an equipment for routing packets in such a way that the operator""s network offers an optimal transmission capacity when the contract between the operator and a subscriber complies with what is shown in Table 1.
The object of the invention is achieved by means of a method which is characterized in what is set forth in the independent claims. The dependent claims disclose the preferred embodiments of the invention.
The invention is based on the idea that if the propagation delay of a given packet has exceeded a maximum propagation delay T95, the packet can no longer be saved in such a way that the operator would have fulfilled his obligations as to said packet. This kind of situation arises when the traffic in a router momentarily exceeds the transmission capacity of the router. If the operator tried to be fair to all subscribers and delay all packets equally, this would be likely to lead to the operator not fulfilling his obligations to the majority of subscribers. The situation could be e.g. such that only 90 percent of all packets can be transmitted within a time less than the delay T95. Nearly all subscribers would then feel that the operator has not fulfilled his obligations. It is better for the operator (and the majority of the subscribers) that the available resources are allocated between a number of subscribers and connections in such a way that the conditions of the contract are fulfilled, i.e. the propagation delays are not exceeded. In this case the router allocates resources primarily to packets that still can be transmitted within the propagation delay defined in the contract. In accordance with an embodiment, the router may even discard a packet that no longer can be transmitted within the agreed propagation delay, enabling the resources to be allocated more efficiently to the packets that still can be delivered within the agreed time. The discarded packets are then replaced at a higher protocol layer where the receiver requests the transmitter to resend the missing packets.